


Direct Approach, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna enlists Sam's help.





	Direct Approach, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Direct Approach**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** Donna enlists Sam's help.  
**Notes:** Again, many thanks to Shelley for her encouragement, and for so carefully reading this story. Also thanks for the lesson on single and double quotation marks!  
There's more than one couple I'd like to see get together in the West Wing, maybe this will help :-)  


I learned in eighth grade that if you love someone, you need to tell them how you feel. Which is why, when I realized the depths of my emotions for Jason Litchfield, I didn't hesitate for a minute. 

I immediately called Susie Sullivan, my very best friend, and said, "I'm in love with Jason". Susie knew just what she had to do. She collared her next door neighbor, Stewie Shaffer, who was Jason's best friend, and told him that it wouldn't be worst thing since they cancelled `The Scarecrow and Mrs. King,' if Jason called me. And when Stewie expressed some hesitation about relaying this message, Susie made it clear that she was prepared to tell Stewie's mother exactly what kind of magazines he was keeping under his `Scientific American' journals. Anyway, Stewie was direct with Jason. "Hey, if you don't think this is too gross, it'd be ok if you called Donna Moss." Jason, thrilled that his true love was in fact requited, declared, boldly, "OK." 

Like I said, you've just got to stand up and say what's in your heart. 

Which is what brought me to Sam Seaborn's office this morning. I've decided it's time, some would argue way past time, to declare my love for Joshua Lyman. 

"Good morning, Sam," I smile, bringing him a cup of Starbucks Hazelnut Latte. 

"Morning, Donna. Am I being fired?" he asks, somewhat concerned. 

"Sam, this is just one friend bringing a little liquid refreshment to another." 

"OK, what can I do for you then," he asks, taking an appreciative sip of his coffee. 

"Sam, you are a wise and sensitive man," I begin. 

"Are you sure I'm not being fired?" Sam interrupts. 

"Samuel, do you honestly think I'm the person they'd send with news like that?" I ask, rolling my eyes and questioning my use of the word `wise' to describe this guy. 

"No, of course not," he mumbles. 

"Like I was saying, Sam, you are a wise and sensitive man, and I know what a good friend you are." 

"I try." 

"Well, there are two people who work in the White House, who share what some might consider an unusual relationship, given who they are," I say, looking him straight in the eye. 

"Oh my God, you know," he blanches, lowering his voice. "We thought we'd been very discreet." 

"Huh?" 

"Ainsley and me," Sam whispers. "How did you find out?" 

"About you and the Republican sex kitten," I yelp. 

"Excuse me, I can kid about that, but keep your Republican jokes to yourself," he says indignantly. 

"No, no, I think it's sweet about you and Ainsley, honest I do." 

"Thanks, Donna. I knew you'd understand," he says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat in `Alice in Wonderland'. Then the smile fades, and he asks, in a worried tone, "You don't think that being of different faiths..." he stumbles. 

"Ainsley's Jewish?" I ask. 

"Of course not, she's Methodist, but you know, she's ...." he lowers his voice so I can barely hear him. 

"A Republican, Sam, you don't have to whisper. And yes, I think marrying outside of the faith can work if two people love and respect one another. Of course, she might always convert," I point out. "But Sam, you and Ainsley aren't the couple I was referring to. The two people I was talking about have been friends for a long time, but have been hesitant to express their true feelings because, you know, of their working relationship." 

"Ohhhh," he says, nodding carefully, but looking completely lost, like some California surfer dude being quizzed about quantum physics. 

"This guy's made some mistakes before in relationships so he's kind of scared to commit," I offer, wondering if I need to leave breadcrumbs to Josh's office for Sam to pick up on the clues. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," he smiles, as the light bulb clearly goes on, and Sam begins nodding so vigorously that he reminds me of one of those dolls whose heads are on springs. 

"He really has picked some losers," Sam admits. "`The Evil A', as I like to think of her, wasn't particularly good looking and, frankly, was just plain mean." 

"Exactly," I agree, glad that Sam and I are at last on the same page, although I think calling your lover a jackass in front of the First Lady is more than just a tad mean. 

"I just thought you might be willing to have a little talk with him," I suggest. 

"Right," says Sam, "gather ye rosebuds while ye may." 

"You do have a way with words," I point out. 

"That's what they pay me for," he allows. "But you don't think it might be a problem since technically he's her boss, although God knows she's no shrinking violet." 

"Of course not, they're both professionals." 

"You're right. I'll take him out for a couple of beers after work," he says, clearly warming up to the idea of playing matchmaker. 

"Just one beer, Sam, remember he's got a sensitive system," I caution. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Donna, he can drink us all under the table," he laughs. "I'll tell him he's got to get back on the horse and take a chance on romance again." 

They pay this guy to write? 

"I'll tell him that not all women are like Ann," he continues blithely. 

"Ann?" I ask. Who the hell is Ann, and when did Josh date her? 

"Of course, Ann Stark." 

Josh dated Ann Stark? Do I really want this man to father my children? 

"When did he date Ann Stark?" I gasp. 

"Years ago, but just one date with that bitch would be enough to kill any interest I had in pursuing a romantic relationship. I think it's time, way past time some would say, for him to...to...to woo a woman." 

"Woo a woman, Sam? I'm not so sure this is a good idea after all." 

I decide I need to rethink this. It's one thing to have a secret plan to fight inflation, another thing to have slept with Ann Stark. 

"No, no, no," Sam insists. "You're right. I'm his friend. He'll thank me in the long run. Here's what we'll do. You talk to CJ." 

"Why am I talking to CJ?" I ask. 

"Because she's probably also nervous about this relationship," he patiently explains. 

"Well of course she's worried. She's going to have to defend this to the press corps. The last thing this administration needs is a sex scandal." 

"Donna, this isn't a sex scandal. This is love denied for years, but triumphant at last. In the words of Kahlil Gibran, `Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit'." 

"Wow. Maybe you ought to write that down on a note card for him." 

"No, let Toby find his own words of woo." 

"Toby?" 

"If we can convince Toby to be honest with CJ about his feelings, I know he'll find the right words on his own. He doesn't need me to be his speechwriter." 

"CJ and Toby?" I gulp. 

"Of course. It's so obvious, I don't know why we didn't do something sooner." 

I start to stand up, but my legs can't seem to support me. 

"Donna, all you alright?" he asks anxiously. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. I just remembered I have an important research thing I've got to, um, I've got to do." 

"What'cha working on?" 

"Something personal, Sam, that I need to take care of right away." 

I've got to run an Internet search for Susie Sullivan's telephone number. 


End file.
